TheCacklingCaique
TheCacklingCaique's RPer bio ---- Victoria Riley ''History and Personality The first 18 years of Victoria’s life was a living hell. She was subjected to cruel and violent abuse nearly every night. Instead of staying down where her family tried to put her, she decide to get back up and lash out in the only way they ever taught her: By beating her abusers until they stopped breathing. Now, around a decade later, the woman has still never allowed anyone to knock her down again. She manages to make a living doing odd jobs. Killing creatures, getting dangerous materials, once in a while throwing down old school when she comes across a threat. Though she owns a home, she’s almost never there since her work takes her all across the lands. While she’s made many friends in her travels, she never seems to get too close, not to protect herself, but to protect them. She remembers the night she killed her abusive parents quite vividly, she knows the kind of monster that lurks within her due to her history and is well aware of just what she is capable of, and it scares the hell out of her. Victoria is quite a vixen and she knows it. However she doesn’t much give a shit. She’s used her body to sway things in her favor before, to her, it’s an asset and one she has no issues using when she sees a need to, or just wants to for a bit of fun. However, when sultry persuasion fails, there’s always that lamp over there to help her get her point across via blunt force trauma. The redhead is no stranger to fighting in the least. For range she uses a single multi-load crossbow which holds 6 bolts per reloadable cartridge. She has a 78% hit rate with her crossbow. She normally turns to using hard, heavy objects from her environment to fight in close quarters, though, if she must, she will gladly use her body as a weapon. This woman hits like a truck! She’s also been known to lift lighter opponents (around her own weight and lower) and throw them into or off of stuff instead. Her personality is hard to explain, but she’s a bit cheeky, can shock with just how casual she is with topics that most shy away from and knows snark can be just as much of a weapon as it can be a comfort in the right situations. There’s some things her upbringing just didn’t teach her, mostly how other people truly work and why they react to some things as they do. Weapon information Multi-load Crossbow: Victoria's main projectile weapon is multi load that uses preloaded bolt cartridges. 6 bolts per cartridge. She is also rather known for lacing her bolts with different toxins and drugs if she feels she needs to. Chain whip: Victoria does have a favored melee weapon. It’s a titanium alloy (Ti 6Al-4V to be specific) chain whip which still has a good bit of weight for momentum tricks with amazing tensile strength. It’s pretty much a tapered length of inverted round chainmaille with a sturdy, leather wrapped, solid Ti 6Al-4V handle. She has been known to attach small blades or bashers to it’s tip from time to time, though it doesn’t have those by default. Makeshift Weapons: This woman will grab and use anything that isn't bolted down in a fight. Frying pans, small logs, large rocks, tables, chairs, saddles, you name it, if it can cause some pain then she will use it. Trivia and Extra Info Loyalties: Victoria doesn’t keep loyalties to causes or kingdoms, instead her loyalty is to the people who have earned it, no matter what side they stand on. This can cause problems for her sometimes when two people who have earned that respect from her are at odds with each other. Sexuality: She doesn’t care what’s between your legs. If she wants you, she’ll go for you. This woman is very comfortable with her own sexuality and really doesn’t give a damn what others think of it. This is coupled with the fact she lives with a form of hypersexuality which, though it may sound like a good time, is actually a real pain in the ass to live with when you body gets excited at the worst of times and it only gets more unbearable until you’ve gained some form of release. Fighting style: Victoria would be what you could consider a lightning bruiser according to TVTropes’s explanation. She’s both fast and agile as well as tough and a hell of a heavy hitter. Music: General theme: '“Messed Up World” by The Pretty Reckless''' Battle theme: “Sex Metal Barbie” by In This Moment Party/Fun theme: “Freak like me” or “Mayhem” by Halestorm (Depending on the type of fun) Sadness theme: “Supposed To Be” by Icon For Hire Sex theme: “Casual Sex” by My Darkest Days Working/Focus theme: “I am Machine” by Three Days Grace (I rather the nightcore version) ---- Ghirahim Personality Ghirahim is a mix of kind and cruel. Allure and sweet promises can go just as far as terror and torment when it comes to manipulating others to his will and he has no issues using all the tools he has at hand to do so. How he deals with someone depends on how he reads them. He often looks for weaknesses to exploit and, if one approach happens to fail, he has no issues switching tactics. Ghirahim can also be a rather emotional being. He has his own desires and longings and, while they may be secondary to his master's wishes, they are indeed still there. While he will always see humans as below him, he can grow attached to some of them if they truly stand out to him, even if he'll hesitate to admit it at times. It is very possible to have a civil, even friendly, relationship with him so long as you never get between him and his goals. However, if for whatever reason he decides he doesn't like you, well, that's not a position you wish to be in. Ghirahim does have a number of emotional vulnerabilities. He is well aware of his mood instabilities and that something just isn't working right in his brain when it comes to his emotions. He still tries to keep his mood under control, but in high stress situations, or just after too much pushing, he can become very prone to snapping, often lashing out physically. He has learned how to stop himself from striking those he actually likes however. . .at least the vast majority of the time. Whenever given a chance, Ghirahim can be extremely affectionate. He craves physical contact, be it in bed or battle. With the few who manage to befriend him, he's been known to almost lay on them just for that comfort. He can become hyper-focused on a single person if they prove to provide the kind of comfort he seeks. ''Headcanon 'The Master/Blade Bond' The diamond on his face is a mark of a magically sealed bond with his master. Any master he has will have a small, matching mark on the palm of their dominant hand (or the one that first grabbed his hilt if they are ambidextrous) that solidifies the bone. This bond makes it so Ghirahim cannot bring harm to his master and, also, it will force him to follow any direct order. The bond can tell when an order is intended or not so, if it wasn't intended as an order, he won't be forced to do some random thing that was said sarcastically or anything of the like. If his master has been absent from the living world too long, a few hundred years typically, the bond can and will fade. As it does so he will find it harder and harder to maintain his humanoid form and eventually end up trapped in his blade form to await another master. The bond can only be broken by the death of his master and the fading of the bond that follows or by his master transferring the bond to another. 'Sword Form' Ghirahim is aware of his surroundings while in blade form. He can still hear just fine though other senses are weakened. Physical sensation is dull and distant in this form and he is able to see, though extremely poorly, through the red jewel on his blade form. The vision is extremely blurry however, lacking many details. Much like looking through wax paper. I tend to go with titanium for the metal that his blade and pure form are made of due to the properties of it. The lighter weight of titanium with it's impressive strength makes it a bit more logical for less powerful beings to at least carry his blade form, even if many of them cannot wield him due to size alone. I do this for RP purposes so he doesn't end up stuck in too rigid of guidelines. 'Sleep' The way I play Ghirahim, he does still need sleep, but not in the same way as mortals. While he can choose to sleep simply because he wishes to, typically its a very light sleep and he is easily awakened from it. However, he does have a deep, restorative sleep that he needs every few days. How often he needs to enter this deep sleep depends on how much he’s been exerting himself. Typically he’ll enter this restorative sleep every 3 to 4 days if he hasn’t been using overusing his abilities too much and hasn’t had to heal from injuries. This deep, restorative sleep only lasts between 2 to 4 hours on average. However, when he is in this deep, death like sleep, he cannot be roused easily. He requires a safe location for this rest since it does leave him vulnerable for a few hours. During this sleep, his already cooler than average body temperature drops even further, leaving him downright cold to the touch. His heart rate drops to around 10 beats per minute and breathing to a mere four breaths per minute. He could easily be mistaken for dead during this restorative sleep. However, upon awakening, he is fully refreshed. Any lingering effects from injuries or exhaustion are greatly improved by this deep sleep and he is back to prime condition. '''Demise' My version of Ghirahim is not a fan of the demon king. My headcanon is that, before the demon wars, when everything was still peaceful and Ghirahim was much younger, Demise began to court him. The demon king made himself out to be a loving, protective and overall wonderful option as a lover. Ghirahim fell in love with Demise and, as Demise worked on gaining his trust, the demon king was also making other plans against the gods. Eventually Ghirahim, completely blinded by this false love, vowed himself to Demise, forming the master/blade bond. The moment that bond was formed, everything changed. Ghirahim realized just what he was to the demon king, a tool, an object to be used, and a slave to be taken in any way his master wished. But still, he told himself that it was just the war making Demise like that and that, once the war was over, things would return to how they were. . . .They never did. Due to this, my Ghirahim is stuck in an interestingly messed up situation. On the one hand he would be quite glad for the remains of Demise's soul to vanish so he could try to find a new master, one that will fulfill his needs as well. On the other hand, he has a standing order from Demise to always work for Demise's resurrection, which also means serving and completely obeying the beings born from the remains of Demise's soul. Biological Composition I do not play Ghirahim with the common false skin over metal explanation. My version is proper, extremely strong, flesh throughout. However the cells of his body have a much higher metallic content so that, when he does shift his flesh, the metallic material for doing so is already there. The shift occurs on a molecular level and the metallic content in his cells becomes much more dominant when he transforms to metal flesh. Orders Ghirahim has no choice but to follow any intentional order his master gives him. An order meant to be immediately followed will cause an immediate reaction as his mind forces him to follow those sorts of orders on an almost instinctual level. Normal orders, however, he has a chance to fight. When Ghirahim fights off an order, it is only a temporary solution. The longer he fights, the more his control over his own mind will slip. He has become quite skillful when it comes to finding loopholes in orders however if he does stall too long, he can literally be driven mad until he fulfills the order. How long this takes varies based on other factors. If he comes face to face with the subject of his orders, the drive to complete the task he has been assigned will become much stronger, since his goal is literally within reach. Distractions can help him stall following through with an order, but again, that tactic only lasts so long. Trivia and Extra Info Sexuality: Ghirahim has found aspects of all genders that he can enjoy. He has a very loose view on sex coupled with a rather high sex drive and a list of kinks that has very few limits. Overall, he's a pansexual switch who enjoys both giving and receiving pain and pleasure. ---- Sirena Personality Sirena is a twisted, underhanded schemer with a very aggressive streak. Even when she's being nice, you just can't help but feel like you've just been manipulated in some way. She cares little for the desires or others, so long as they don't hinder her. Any stronger being is going to get her attention and she will try to get close enough to them to strike. If Sirena were to be compared to any creature, that creature would be a snake. She will pledge false loyalties in order to get close to her prize, waiting and observing them like a predator. Once she strikes, she does so swiftly and without mercy. She cares not if her living batteries suffer in most instances, often taking out her more sadistic tendencies on them. In the cases where she enslaves a weaker victim, or one who, for whatever reason, she cannot drain the energy from them, she will provide them with their basic needs, so long as they do not anger her. Any relationships she builds are seen as temporary, as she does not expect anyone to remain by her side by choice Powers Sirena often tries to collect energy from others. Every being has energy, energy she intends to rip from the strongest among them and add to her own, even if it means their painful death. Due to this she is much more likely to target stronger victims. Those she cannot absorb the energy from she will seek to enslave. Her energy absorption does not make her permanently stronger however, but it does replenish her own magical energies so she may use her magical attacks alongside her sword skills and other strengths. The powerful are simply batteries as far as she's concerned. If she uses her magic too much without recharging it, she will be left to just her sword and physical inhuman powers which include increased strength, speed and an impressive healing factor. With her soul sucking ability, it is not an overpowered, instant thing. It’s a process that takes time to complete. She can steal small bits in a pinch, but that’s it and she can’t do so more than, say, twice in a day. So no worries, it’s not some one shot and you’re down power. Weapons Flame Dancer Blade: This blade was made with her plasma wielding abilities in mind. She will often infuse it with these energies when she's looking to deliver a massive strike. Magical abilities: Her magic is limited. She can control any form of plasma energy and even create it in limited amounts. She is able to literally suck someone's soul from them in order to power her own magic, much like a very aggressive energy vampire. Her magical abilities mostly revolve around fire and lightning, since those are the most common forms of plasma energy. However she can also harness other forms of plasma she may come across. Trivia and Extra Info I’ve not set an end goal for her nor have I set what being she’s made a pact with to gain her powers. I’ve done this to leave her open and adaptable for different RP situations. ---- Karis Quill Personality Karis is one of the sweetest souls you could meet. She's a little shy but rather upbeat and playful. Her colorful personality tends to liven things up quite easily. Karis tends to go with the flow of things. She's got an active mind and a youthful curiosity which can sometimes land her in a bit more trouble than she can handle. She can get a bit excited over some things and has a history of absent mindedly following an interesting creature only to loose her way. If you need a hug, Karis will be one of the first to offer it. She doesn't have a judgmental nor aggressive bone in her body. Her actions are sometimes a bit child like, even though she is a fully functional adult. She simply never lost that innocence and wonder from her youth. Style Karis loves pastels and pretty things. When she wears makeup it is typically shimmering pastels, often favoring pinks and purples. She's a real girlie girl type who loves her dresses and leans a bit towards the lolita style. If it's cute, she's into it. And yes, her bedroom is full of adorable plushes, pink, and shiny stuff. Non-Combatant Karis has no combat skills whatsoever. If she's threatened she will try to run or hide, often behind a stronger friend. If she must try to fight, she will still try to throw things at her attacker but it is very unlikely to be very effective. Karis is very, very aware that she is no fighter and tries to avoid situations where she would have to fight. However, if she ends up attacked, she really cannot take nor give hits so, without backup, it would be a rather short fight. Trivia and Extra Info This is the only character I'm a little protective of. She'll still go through a bit but I won't put her through hell without a good reason. ---- RP Guidelines Here are my general rules and things to consider when RPing with me: –I very often go to the gutter, both my mind and my RP. If you want to avoid that, tell me up front! I am fine with non-erotic RP, I do it all the time, but if you want to keep things kosher, just let me know from the get-go. –Obviously, from my first comment, I am more than alright with adult themes in RP. –LIMITS!: Nothing gross (Scat, watersports, etc are right out), nothing underaged and nothing that would leave my character with a permanent injury unless I give consent. –Generally, if you wanna do something you aren’t sure about, ask. I’ve been Rping for well over a decade and a half via other avenues, trust me, your question/request is not the weirdest I’ve heard. –OOCly I’m a pretty friendly, parrot obsessed guy. Remember, just because my character doesn’t like you doesn’t mean that I don’t. –Myself and my characters are adults. I do not play underage characters, at all. Each character has their age range on their info sheet. –Even though you see my characters having fun with canons in my renders, well, that’s because you work with what you got. Just because I have renders of a pairing doesn’t mean I hold that pairing through RPs. Each RP is it’s own and will grow as it does. I typically start a new RP as just that, a new starting point. -Speaking of canon, most the time I adapt my muses as needed. From AU, post canon, crack ideas and what have you, I tend to throw my muses into the pool and see how well they swim. –Got a muse who wants to play? Hit me up! My OCs have mini profiles and I will be doing more in depth ones in the near future. I also RP Ghirahim and Sidon so they are also an option. Just, heads up, sometimes I can’t pull a character for a few days due to mood and the like, so at least try to be understanding of that. I have some go-to characters I can RP almost any time, but some like to be a tad fickle. – Ships: Due to me viewing every RP as a fresh start, ships don’t carry over from one RP to the next unless they are related RPs, which I do tend to do a lot if I have a good RP partner. Just because one of my characters has hooked up with someone in one thread doesn’t mean your muse can’t still have a go at them in an unrelated RP. The only exception there may be is if myself and another RPer decide that an established relationship should really be a part of both our characters. Any characters that had that happen will have it noted on their page, though it is unlikely to occur. Now, if you DO want to RP with me but you rather an exclusive ship, I can always made another side blog to do so with just that muse so everyone’s happy. It’s not a big deal for me to do so if we really get on well. –We don’t have to be murals. Heck, even if I’ve never heard of you I may still RP with you. I’m not very selective at this point. Just drop a starter on me via an ask or message me to hammer out some details. –I don’t require a rule password. I know having to send one of those can be an anxiety trigger for some people and, as someone with pretty serious anxiety issues myself, I completely understand the discomfort they can cause! –I am OC friendly. Running OCs myself, I would kinda be a hypocrite if I wasn’t. –I normally am a multi paragraph poster. I don’t ask that you match the length of my posts but do give me enough to work with. I can work with shorter posters and try to shorten mine a bit as well if needed. Generally, as long as I have enough to work with I’m happy. And I’m going to address a common question now, and that is: “OMG do a 3D render of my character!” …OK, more of a request than a question to be fair. My answer is two fold: firstly, your character has to be one I feel I would enjoy making a 3D model of and second, I don’t often do 3D renders for free. A lot more work goes into them than some people think. I DO take commissions, I’m just not always open to them due to my health issues. If you want a render, contact me, I may take the job if I like your character concept. If you’re wondering, most my custom character builds cost about 25USD for me to do for ya. Once in a great while I may surprise someone with a gift as well. But yeah, that’s the jist of it. I’m pretty easy to get on well with if ya not a jerk. Category:Roleplayer Bios